barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
The Barbie Look Wardrobe
The Barbie Look Wardrobe was released in 2012. It is from The Barbie Look Collection. The Barbie Collection Description $69.95 Product Code: Y3354 Ages: For the adult collector. DESCRIPTION Black Label® Designer: Bill Greening Release Date: 11/15/2012 Barbie® doll’s fabulous ensembles deserve an equally fabulous space! This freestanding Barbie Look™ wardrobe offers ample storage for clothing and accessories featuring three compartments with hanging rods, three functional drawers and shelving. Includes insertable wallpaper options to customize the interior and multiple hangers. Fashions/accessories are not included. Measures approx. 11.9" W x 15.7" H x 3.1" D. DETAILS Included: Wardrobe, 10 shirt hangers, 5 pant hangers, and 3 background inserts.Description Packaging There is nothing written on the top of the packaging. Front Barbie® THE BARBIE LOOK™ WARDROBE BLACK LABEL® COLLECTIONPackaging Back THE BARBIE LOOK™ WARDROBE She lives life joyously and always fashionably. She models the perfect look and that unstoppable attitude wherever she goes. Stylishly stunning, Barbie® doll's quintessential ensembles deserve to live in an equally fabulous space. The Barbie Look™ Wardrobe offers ample storage, including functional drawers with silvery knobs. Additional compartments, including areas with rods for the hangers, accommodate Barbie® doll's clothes and accessories. Glossy white and beautifully sleek, The Barbie Look™ Wardrobe is part of The Barbie Look™ Collection, reflecting the glamorous world of Barbie®! Barbiecollector.COM PRODUCT: THE BARBIE LOOK™ Wardrobe AGE GRADE: For the adult collector. CONTENTS: Wardrobe, hangers, Certificate of Authenticity.Packaging Bottom ©2012 Mattel. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés. MATTEL, BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ® and ™ designate U.S. trademarks of Mattel., except as noted. MADE IN CHINA. Consumer Relations Mattel, Inc., 636 Girard Avenue, East Aurora, NY 14052, U.S.A. 1-800- 524-8697. Mattel Australia Pty. Ltd., Richmond, Victoria. 3121. Consumer Advisory Service - 1300 135 312. Mattel East Asia Ltd., Room 1106. South Tower, World Finance Centre, Harbour City, Tsimshatsui, HK, China. Diimport & Diedarkan Oleh: Mattel SEA Ptd Ltd. (993532-P) Lot 13.5, Menara Lien Hoe, Persiaran Tropicana Golf Country Resort, 47410 PJ. Tel: 03-78803817, Fax: 03-78803867. Manufactured for and imported into the EU by: Mattel Europa B.V., Gondel 1, 1186 MJ Amstelveen, Nederland. Additionally distributed in the EU by: Mattel U.K. Ltd., Vanwall Business Park, Maidenhead SL6 4UB. Mattel France, Parc de la Cerisaie, 1/3/5 allée des Fleurs, 94263 Fresnes Cedex. Mattel Belgium, Trade Mart, Atomiumsquare, Bogota 202 - B 275, 1020 Brussels. Mattel GmbH, An der Trift 75, D-63303 Dreieich. Mattel Ges.m.b.H., Campus 21, Liebermannstraße A01 404, A- 2345 Brunn/Gebirge. Mattel AG, Monbijoustrasse 68, CH-3000 Bern 23. Mattel Northern Europe, Stamholem 155, 5th floor, 2650 Hvidovre, Denmark, Mattel Italy Srl, Via Bracco, 6-MAC 6, 20159 Milano, Italy. Mattel España, S.A., Aribau 200. 08036 Barcelona. Mattel Portugal Lda., Av. da República, no 90/96, 2o andar Fracção 2, 1600-206 Lisboa Mattel AEBE, Ελληνικού 2, 16777 Ελληνικό, Ελλάδα. Distributed elsewhere by: Distribué aussi par les partenaires : Mattel, Inc., 636 Girard Avenue, East Aurora, NY 14052, U.S.A. 1-800- 524-8697. Mattel Australia Pty. Ltd., Richmond, Victoria. 3121. Consumer Advisory Service - 1300 135 312. Mattel East Asia Ltd., Room 1106. South Tower, World Finance Centre, Harbour City, Tsimshatsui, HK, China. Diimport & Diedarkan Oleh: Mattel SEA Ptd Ltd. (993532-P) Lot 13.5, Menara Lien Hoe, Persiaran Tropicana Golf Country Resort, 47410 PJ. GUARDAR PARA EVENTUAIS CONSULTAS. Importado por : Mattel do Brasil Ltda.- CNPJ : 54.558.002/0008-04 - Av. Tenente Marques, 1246 - Sala 02 - 2o. Andar - 07770-000 - Polvilho - Cajamar - SP - Brasil. FABRICADO NA / HECHO EN CHINA. Importado y distribuido por Mattel de México, S.A. de C.V., Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra No. 193, Pisos 10 y 11 Col. Granada, Delegación Miguel Hidalgo, C.P. 11520, México, D.F. R.F.C. MME-920701-NB3. Mattel Chile, S.A., Avenida Américo Vespucio 501-B, Quilicura, Santiago. Mattel de Venezuela, C.A., RIF J301596439, Ave. Mara, C.C. Macaracuay Plaza, Torre B, Piso 8, Colinas de la California, Caracas 1071. Mattel Argentina, 5.A., Curupayti 1186 (1607) - Villa Adelina, Buenos Aires, Mattel Colombia, 5.A., calle 123#7-07 P.5, Bogotá. Mattel Perú, S.A., Av. República de Panamá No 3531, Oficina 1003, San Isidro, Lima, Perú. RUC: 20425853865. Reg. Importador: 01720-10-JUE-DIGESA. Marcas registradas utilizadas bajo licencia. Todos los derechos reservados. PROOF OF PURCHASE 0 07 46775 20831 8 Y3354 MATTEL®Packaging References